


A Study in the Workingman

by abp



Series: Studies [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine doesn't know everything about Feuilly, but she's learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in the Workingman

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, you should know that Feuilly is a girl in this adaption. That will save you some initial confusion.

Feuilly loves Bahorel. Not in a romantic way, but in a passionate way that is essential to acknowledge if you wish to know her. The two of them are part of a set; you can’t have one without the other.

She’s a history nerd. She can spout off facts about a lot of different things, but she’s especially well-versed in the Civil War. She’s dragging Combeferre and Enjolras to Gettysburg for the 150th anniversary.

She always smells a little like Bahorel’s aftershave. Eponine’s not sure if it’s because they spend so much time together or if Feuilly actually uses it. Neither option would surprise her.

She tastes like cigarettes, bad coffee, and apricots. She kisses like a rainstorm.

Feuilly grew up in a series of foster homes, from age 5 to 18. She doesn’t say anything else about it to Eponine, but it’s easy to see where her wariness and self-sufficiency came from.  

She’s a dancer. Ballet is her forte, but she dabbles in everything. She’s doing a double major in Dance and History. _(They don’t seem very related. **So?** Well, what do you want to do? **Be happy** ). _

She has two jobs, one teaching dance and another as a waitress at Applebee’s. During the summer she has a third job at another restaurant. No one understands how she manages her time. If Eponine didn’t see her sleep, she would think Feuilly never did.  

Feuilly walks quietly. She’s good at sneaking in, breaking out, and going unnoticed. When the whole group played a massive game of hide-and-seek, she won after an hour and a half of everyone _collectively_ not being able to find her. _( **‘Ponine!** Feuilly? **Shhh! Come join me.** You’ve been here this whole time? **Yeah. ‘Ferre’s walked by like twelve times too. Don’t feel bad. Now be quiet or they’ll find us** ). _

She likes Swedish fish. She has a massive crush on Zoe Saldana and likes to make them watch movies she’s in. She gets in bar fights and enjoys them almost as much as Bahorel. She doesn’t have any piercings, not even her ears.  She cried at the end of _Meet the Robinsons_.

She hates when the weather gets too hot and spends those days lazily stretched on the couch whining. _( **I’m dying, ‘Ponine.** No you’re not. **Why don’t you care about me?** Stop being dramatic or I’ll make you leave. **It’s too hot to live.** I’m not joking; I will throw you out right now. **Rude** ). _Most pairs of her shoes have holes in the bottoms from Feuilly dragging her feet.

Her bedroom walls are lilac. There are poems and birds painted messily over them from the time Grantaire, Jehan, and her were drunk and thought it was a great idea. She’s tiny with vivid red hair and looks almost silly standing beside the massive Bahorel; she even makes Eponine look tall.

Feuilly holds herself back in relationships. She’s always hesitant; always surprised that she hasn’t been left yet. She’s convinced that everyone except Bahorel will leave eventually. She can only say _I love you_ in whispers against skin. She’s better at showing affection to Bahorel than she is Eponine. It bothers Eponine a little, but she knows Feuilly is trying.

She speaks Polish and French. Her feet are always calloused and bruised from hours of pointe. _( **Massage my feet.** No way, your feet are gross. **Come on. Bahorel would.** Really? That’s your argument? **You suck. So much** ). _She’s in a constant state of trying to quit smoking. When she’s sick, she never acknowledges it (and it drives Joly crazy). She doesn’t have the time to be sick.

Eponine asked her to pick Gavroche up from school once; now she picks him up and hangs out with him every Thursday. Not to earn girlfriend points or anything, but because she genuinely likes him.

Her car is a beat-up, piece of junk that only runs because of Bahorel. She likes climbing trees. She prefers studying with Marius over anyone else and is always praising higher beings that they’re in many of the same classes. _(Why Marius? **He’s my studying soulmate, I tell you.** Marius sucks at studying. **My soulmate. Studying soulmate** ). _Even though it seems like they play paper football and argue about what celebrities are cuter the whole time, they always get better grades when they study together.

Feuilly is the best at mini sticks. She always loses at Monopoly because she doesn’t understand what the point is. She’s even worse at charades. She hates broccoli raw, but will eat it steamed. She never skips class, no matter how tired, sick, or hungover she might be.

She bites her nails even though Eponine threatens to kill her over it. She likes to go to graveyards and wander around. She planned a picnic at a graveyard once; Eponine put her foot down on that one. Feuilly likes to cuddle and watch _How I Met Your Mother_ with Eponine. She likes when Eponine strokes her hair. She hates having her picture taken.

She loves Eponine fiercely, even if she has trouble expressing it. She shows it how she can. She surprises Eponine with her favorite flowers; she invites her to dinner with Bahorel’s— _her_ —family; she kisses her softly and asks her to stay the night. And Eponine knows what it means.

Someday she wants to travel the world. She collects maps and marks places she wants to go. Her socks never match. She loves chocolate milk. She steals Bahorel and Eponine’s clothes in equal measure.

Feuilly is complicated and Eponine loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to the song "Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk" by Rufus Wainwright almost nonstop writing this. It's my Feuilly's song and you should totally check it out because it's a great song.


End file.
